


On Top

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in bed.  Smut biscuit.  Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None

On Top  
By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated NC-17

“Oh, Mulder, this is so good.”

That sounded a little lame even to me in the thick of it, but it was all I could come up with at the moment. He had just slid up into me, filling me deliciously as I settled down on him, rubbing my clit against his pubic hair, balancing with my hands on his lean ribs.

“Ahhhh, Scully,” Mulder sighed, reaching up for my breasts. I leaned forward a little to give him better access and his large hands covered them, warm and firm. I leaned over a little and moved my hands to his chest, running them over the thrumming muscles and soft golden skin covered with a scattering of dark hair. I loved his body hair which was soft rather than wiry and just enough to be masculine without overkill. He was exactly what I liked and found physically attractive; just looking at him very often got me aroused. I'd once read somewhere that women didn't get aroused by visuals like men did, but when it came to Mulder that wasn't true of me. Watching his ass flex when he walked or his running and jumping as he played hoops or even gazing at him in sleep got me hot, made me want him with a deep, bottomless yearning that I had never suspected myself capable of before admitting to myself how I felt about him.

“Oh, yeah,” I gasped, rising up using my legs so that he nearly left me before settling back down, making us both moan and repeating, “Jesus, this is so good.”

He didn’t seem to mind my limited vocabulary, instead just sighing his agreement, fingers moving to gently rub and twist my nipples just the way he knows I like it. I arched my back and grabbed his wrists, holding them there, lifting myself with my legs alone and slowly, deliciously settling back down.

“You're going to kill me,” he gasped, bucking beneath me as I stayed down on him, grinding my body onto his. Then I lifted, pressing my breasts into his hands, and slid deliciously onto him again. Oh, this was as close to Heaven as a human being could get on Earth I was sure.

“What a way to go,” I smiled down at him, raising myself again slowly. But he'd had enough and whipped his hands out of my grasp and grabbed my hips, holding them still above him and slamming up into me. I cried out thoughtlessly as a jolt of sheer pleasure arced through me, and as he continued to pound up into me I felt my arousal ratcheting up until I finally shattered, throwing my head back and crying out, my orgasm going on and on as he kept stroking into me though not as hard. Finally I wilted onto his chest and he wrapped me in his arms, slowing to a stop. “Is that what I get for teasing you?” I sighed. “Remind me to tease you more often.”

He loosened his arms enough that I could lift up on my forearms, which were braced on his chest, for a long, slow, sensuous kiss. He was still deep inside me as our mouths twisted together, tongues dueling, sucking and licking and caressing each other's lips. God, this was almost as good as the sex!

“Ride me, lover,” he whispered against my lips, sliding his hands down to rest on my taut upper thighs. “Unless you're too tired, I'll be happy to take over.”

I huffed against his mouth, gave him one more deep kiss, then raised up on my knees and then to my feet, settling them flat on the bed as I crouched over him, balancing with my hands on his rock-hard abs as he tensed beneath me. Little did he know that a couple of months ago I'd added squats and toe lifts to my usual workout planning for just this contingency. He sometimes teased me about not being able to keep up with him physically in bed even though I'm a few years younger than he is, so I impulsively decided to show him who could keep up with whom right here and now.

His eyes widened as I raised up over him, got my balance with my hands on his lower ribs, then began to raise and slam myself down on him almost as hard and fast as he had. “Holy shit, Scully, oh my God!” Mulder cried out, letting go of me and moving his hands to either side of his naked body, scrabbling to grab the covers as I bounced up and down on him. I was trying to ignore my own burgeoning excitement as I rode him, catching my lower lip in my teeth. My thigh and calf muscles were tight but not aching and I knew I could go for a while before getting too tired. Every time I slammed down on him my clit, exposed by my position, rubbed hard against his pelvic bone, shooting electricity though me like I’d touched a live wire.

“You wanted me to ride you,” I managed to gasp out. “Here you go. Let's see how long you can take it.”

He was clutching desperately at the covers and I knew that the fitted sheet wouldn't be fitted when we got done; he was dragging everything towards us as he scrabbled for something to hold onto. Unlike my old bed this one had a solid wooden headboard without spindles to grab. And I don't know why he thought he needed something to hold on to as I was keeping him exactly where I wanted him.

“Bring it on,” he said, eyes glued to where our bodies were meeting every few seconds. “Jesus—Scully—you are amazing.”

“You inspire me,” I told him, increasing my pace. Using the springy mattress I quickly figured out how to bounce him back at me so that we really slammed together. I was going to make him finish like this despite his legendary staying power if it killed me. I knew Mulder worked hard to pace himself and last a long time in bed but for once, just once, I was going to make him lose control.

I was beginning to pant and felt myself rising towards orgasm again with each downward stroke but I refused to stop; as he had once said to me, I was going to fuck him into next week. If I could bring him off this way I’d have bragging rights for a while and I was determined to get it. Actually I was hoping to hold off my own orgasm until he finished so I could be sure, but I knew I was getting very close like this.

Then he threw his head back, corded tendons showing in his strong neck, and groaned long and low. I knew that meant he was nearly there and doubled my efforts, knowing I could make him finish in just a few more strokes, moving my hands down to his hipbones and leaning on them a little more to get better leverage. Although I’d been trying to ignore my own arousal an incredible orgasm suddenly swept over and through me without warning and I cried out wordlessly, ducking my head and clenching my jaw as I rode it out grinding down on him, my contracting muscles pulling him deeply inside me. Once again I sank down onto his chest, which was heaving as he gasped for breath and I assumed that he’d come with me. It had certainly seemed like it, though I was deep in the throes of my own release at the time.

“How was that?” I panted, bracing my elbows on either side of him so my whole weight wasn’t on his chest, resting the top of my forehead on his collarbone and stretching my legs back. “Who can’t keep up with who?”

To my surprise he suddenly flipped me over and I realized that he was still rock-hard inside me. “Who do you think,” he panted in my ear, then began to lick and suck down my neck as he stroked in and out of me, bent almost in half due to the differences in our body length. Our hips made a wet slapping sound as they met that made me even hotter as he stretched out atop me, barely holding himself up on his elbows. “I’m still going and you’re on your back—again.”

“You—you faked getting off!” I gasped at him, squirming beneath his body which was holding me down. “You rat!”

He laughed almost breathlessly, knowing my frustration at our long-standing feud. “You almost did have me,” he admitted, rising up on his arms over me. “I’ve never seen anything as hot and sexy as you riding me, Scully. Jesus, you’d kill most men just from the sight of you bouncing on them like that. But I gotta—keep—my—woman—satisfied—“ he forced out staccato as he sped up, now really pounding into me for all he was worth.

Oh my God, I realized that was going to make it again even though the tremors from the last one had barely faded away. I had my hands braced up against the headboard, thrusting back at him stroke-for-stroke, my legs wrapped around his hips. I had never been multi-orgasmic with any of my previous partners but sometimes he got me off just by looking at and talking to me the way he did during sex—I’d never been so turned on in my life before. “God—I’m so close—come with me, Scully,” he groaned, gazing down at me with almost-wild eyes in a passionately-crazed face. “I can’t hold on anymore. Fuck, I wanna see you get off again.”

That did it; this orgasm wasn’t quite as intense as the last one but was still far better than anything I’d ever experienced before having sex with Mulder. As I came down he went over, and I pulled his hips tight against me with my legs as he slammed into and ground against me one last time, crying out my name in a long drawn-out groan, dropping his head, sweat-dampened hair tossing droplets of sweat on my face and chest.

He lowered himself to lay on me, holding himself up on his arms, knowing well how much I loved him to stay on top of me as long as we could stand it. I held him close, my arms around his ribs and legs dropping to lay over his calves. This time he really was done; I could feel him already softening inside me but held still so he wouldn’t slip out yet. I loved to feel him inside me as long as I could.

“I’ll get you yet,” I sighed, running my hands up his strong, corded back and then down to cup his fine ass, causing him to buck a little against me and moan in my ear. “One of these days you won’t be able to hold on.”

“I look forward to your trying,” he said, nuzzling the side of my cheek and then kissing my forehead. I turned my face and he kissed me long, slow, lovingly, his tongue lazily exploring the inside of my mouth that he already knew so well, one hand stroking my hair which was spread out over the pillow. “I love you so much, Scully, sometimes it almost scares me.”

“I know what you mean,” I breathed against his lips. Just then he slipped out of me and we both groaned in disappointment. “I can’t imagine my life without you, without this, without waking up with you every morning—but neither of us have to worry about that anymore.”

He nodded, resting his bearded chin lightly on my shoulder. Although I thought he looked handsome with the beard, he knew it was a bit scratchy on my sensitive skin and was usually considerate about it—when we weren’t in the throes of passion that was.

“Do you ever worry about where we’re going, Scully? If I’ll ever clear my name and be able to do anything more than write my memoirs and publish articles and stories under a pseudonym? I’m glad you can be a doctor again, especially working with kids but sometimes I wonder if this is what I’m fated to be for the rest of my life.”

I could tell he was getting tired holding himself up so I moved my legs to the outside of his, our signal that he could dismount. He flopped back on the bed next to me over the rumpled covers as I raised my head and looked around before reaching out to stuff a pillow under it. “Jesus, we made a mess of the bed! I’m going to have to completely re-make it before we can go to sleep. But to answer your question, Mulder, I have to say I don’t know. I’m content where we are, happy even, though I agree that it’s worrisome that this is all you do these days. Are you happy?”

We were looking over at each other, only our shoulders touching, laying naked on our backs with sweat from our wild lovemaking drying on our bodies. “I miss the X-Files, the intellectual stimulation, the excitement of the chase, butting heads with you, doing my damndest to make you admit I’m always right,” he grinned. “But it could be so much worse, Scully.” His hand found mine and he brought it to his chest where he clasped it with both of his as his face turned serious. “I am so much more than I’ve become in the last few years but without you I’m nothing.”

I gazed back into his serious eyes. “Me too,” I said, rolling onto my side and cuddling close to him as he let go of my hand and drew me against him with an arm around my shoulders. “I don’t want a life without you no matter what or where it is.”

He sighed with contentment and I followed suit. “Well, I guess you’ll have to try and best me another time,” he said, amusement clear in his voice.

“Hmn?” I was already dozing, completely sated and comfortable with my head on his gently moving chest now that we’d both caught our breath. 

“Keeping up with me. You know, sexually.”

“Oh, you think so?” I said, waking up a bit. I let my hand wander down his belly to his flaccid but still considerable length—unless he was cold or scared his penis never really shrank away. “Maybe you need to keep up with me, Mulder.”

“Whoa, whoa,” he said, grabbing my wrist as I encircled his soft cock and squeezed just enough that he could feel it without being too rough. I wanted to make my point, not hurt the man. “We just finished, Scully! Give me a break!”

“Not if you don’t give me one,” I retorted, holding him tight enough that I knew he didn’t dare drag my hand away. “You say I can’t keep up with you because I can’t make you finish when I’m on top? Well guess what! If you can’t start again right now then that means you can’t keep up with me because, Mulder, I am primed and ready to go again—are you?”

We glared at each other determinedly, then simultaneously burst out laughing. I let go of him even though I’d felt him twitching and he raised my hand to his lips, kissing my fingertips. “Okay, okay, you’ve made your point,” he smiled, setting my hand on his chest and covering it with his, pulling me close again. “I guess we’ll have to call it a truce.”

“Damn right we will,” I said smugly, settling down at his side again. “And you can make the bed instead of me having to do it.”

“Don’t push your luck, Scully.”

“You wouldn’t respect me if I didn’t, Mulder.”

“You have a point there.”

finis

**Author's Note:**

> I decided almost halfway through to change the timeline from before they ran away (“The Truth”) to after, which gave reason for a nice discussion afterwards.   
> And, for the record, I wrote this entire story sitting in a variety of Starbuck’s and Caribou coffee houses in metro Detroit.


End file.
